Disruption of Love
by Faded
Summary: Yeah, I know some people can't stand them.... A Bulma and Vegeta get together story. *Chapter 2* Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Disruption of Love

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  I'm just a fan writing a fanfic.  Please don't sue me.

"Damn," Bulma mumbled to herself.  "This is painful."  She was in her bathroom, wrapping a bandage around her right wrist, which was sprained.  Bulma pulled down her long brown sleeve to her wrist.  The sleeve hid most of the bandage, but it was shown between her thumb and index finger as well as her palm.  _This should do for now,_ she thought.

Bulma rubbed her wrist as she left her room.  "Bulma," Her father said.  "I need you to-what happened to your hand?"  He stated and tilted his head down.

She looked at her hand.  "Nothing, really.  I fell off my bed while sleeping and landed on my wrist.  So, what did you need me for?"

"Well, I was going to ask you to come with me to a science convention," Mr. Briefs said.

"I'll go with you dad."  Bulma said with a smile.

"Not since you injured your hand, Bulma.  Instead, I'll take your mother with me.  She'll keep me company." 

"But dad-"

"No buts," His father interrupted her.  "Your arm needs to heal.  I'll be living in a week."

"Dad, this is nothing."  She waved her injured arm in front of his face.  "Vegeta has been more injured then me."

Mr. Briefs rubbed his chin.  "Hmm," He said slowly.  "Well, good point."  

A smile crept over Bulma's face.  _Yes!  I get to go,_ she thought.  "So?  Can I come?"

"No, you need to stay and take care of Vegeta.  He might blow the space capsule again.  Your mother won't know what to do."  He ended the conversation and walked down the hall.

Her blue eyes watched him fade away.  Her back slid down her bedroom door.  She sat on the floor with her head leaning on the door.  "Great," Bulma told herself in a whisper.  "I'll be living in another day in hell," She sighed heavily.

"Heh, good for you,"

Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta.  Her blue eyes glared at him.  _Why does he have to be so cruel?_  "What is it now Vegeta?  Did you blow up the space ship once again?"

"Does it **look** like I did?"  Bulma rolled her eyes at him.  "Go make my food woman."  Bulma didn't get up.  She just sat that staring at him.  "What are you looking at?  Go get my food!"

"Vegeta, I'm in know condition to make you your food.  My wrist is hurts.  If you want food just go grab something in the freezer and heat it up.  It's not that hard, really."

He ignored her.  "Now woman!  Time is wasting!"

"Whatever," Bulma said.  She stood up and opened her bedroom.  She walked in and slammed it in front of Vegeta's face.

"Woman!"  He shouted and pounded on her door.  "Go make my food!"

"If it's your food, then why can't you make it?"  She waited for a reply.

"Urgh!  You and your kind are so impossible to get along with!  Come out and make me something to eat.  I'm the prince of all-"

"Vegeta, I don't care if you are a prince.  I'm not going to make something for you.  I'm not in the mood.  Leave me alone in peace."

"Woman!  How dare you interrupt me!  You come out here and-"

Bulma quickly opened the door.  "Vegeta, it's kind of a problem when my right wrist is sprained."  She shoved her wrist in front of Vegeta's face.  "See?  I can't cook.  If you're so hungry go ask my mom to feed you.  Bye," She said and slammed the door once again on his face.


	2. Part of a Plan

Title: Disruption of Love

Chapter 2: Part of a Plan

Author's notes: Thank you to the people who reviewed my first chapter.  If you want me to give you an update of this story, you can email me at bulmagirl16@sailormoon.com or KentSanchez@msn.com.  Now, on with the story!

_Blast that woman,_ Vegeta thought as he left Bulma's door.  _Now I have to get that strange mother of hers to cook for me.  _Anger was shown on her face as he approached the living where Mrs. Briefs sat eating cakes.

She looked at him.  "Why Vegeta, aren't you hungry?  I thought Bulma was going to cook for you."

"That daughter of yours doesn't seem to-"

"Oh that's okay," Mrs. Briefs said, interrupting Vegeta.  She quickly got up to her feet and walked into the kitchen.  "Do you have anything in mind of what to eat Vegeta dear?"

"Mother, don't even bother," Bulma said entering the living room.  "Vegeta should be able to cook on his own.  You shouldn't be treated like his slave."

"Oh, I don't mind dear!"  Mrs. Briefs shouted and looked in the cupboards.

Vegeta placed his arms across his chest.  "I thought you were going to let yourself rot in that room of yours," He said with a smirk.  "I was hoping you would."

"Urgh," Bulma stared at Vegeta.  "Mom, I need to get going.  I have to go somewhere.  Do you think you can handle Vegeta by yourself?"

Her mother popped her head put of the kitchen.  "Don't worry dear!  I'll be fine!"

"Okay…" She was about to go through the front door, but she stopped and turned around.  "Vegeta, if you cause any trouble to my mother, I'll make sure Goku gets on your back.  Understand?"  Bulma didn't even care to listen to Vegeta.  She left through the door.

~*~*~

Krillin and Yajirobe sat at the corner of the bar.  "I can't believe I'm doing this," Yajirobe said to himself.

"We need to do this for Bulma," Krillin replied.  "Besides, you **owe** her."

"What for?"  He asked and took a sip of his cocktail.

Krillin glared at him.  "She gave you a job at Capsule Corp, or did you forget?"

Yajirobe sighed.  "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I remembered."

"Good," Krillin to a sip of his pink lady.  "Bulma is also a great friend of ours, or did you forget that too?"

"Enough I already.  Gosh-hey, look, there's Yamcha."

Yamcha came in with Maron (Krillin's ex-girlfriend).  Krillin was shocked.  His eyes widen as he saw Maron.  She wore a tight light pink dress that showed her hourglass figure and pushed her breast up, making them look bigger.  The dress ended an inch below her buttocks.  Her pink boots reached below her knees.  Maron's hair was the same as Krillin saw it the last time, sea-blue hair below the shoulders.

Maron looked over her shoulder.  She gave a wink and a quick smile to them-Yamcha didn't seem to notice.

"Wh-what was that for?"  Krillin asked in a whisper to Yajirobe.

"Well, you know the time when that Garlic Jr. guy was around, and Maron and I slept in Korn's place?  She had given me her number."

"Why would she do that?"

"I just asked her."

"What is she doing here though?"  Krillin looked at Yajirobe.

"To tell you the truth, I don't like Yamcha."  He eyed Krillin.  "There's just something wrong with him.  So I called up your ex-girlfriend.  Since you weren't going out with her anymore, I asked her if she could do a favor by going out with Yamcha.  She told be that he was kind of cute.  Then I said: we just want to catch him cheating on Bulma.  Maron asks me if I'm using her."  He paused to take a drink.  "I told her yes, but after Bulma and Yamcha break up, she could have him.  She said sure, as long as she can sleep with him for a few nights.  I didn't care.  It would be fun to catch them in the act with a video camera, don't you think?"

Krillin just stared at him.  His jaw was open and his mouth was the shape of an O.  "I can't believe this!"

"What?  You didn't know that she was a prostitute?  Why else would men do anything for her?"

"I can't believe this," He mumbled to himself softly.

Yajirobe rubbed Krillin's back.  "It's okay.  We men make mistakes.  Mainly, Yamcha."

"It's not _that_.  I _almost_ asked her to marry me!"

Yajirobe began to laugh.  "I feel so sorry for you.  So just chill.  You'll find the one, sooner or later."

_I feel like such an idiot._  "I just can't believe this,"

"My friend, lets just sit back and watch the show, shall we?"

Krillin took a long sigh.  "So, is she going to seduce him?"

"I think she already has.  But, I'm not sure.  Just look at her," The boys looked at Yamcha then at Maron.  "I can just see myself on top of her."

"But you said that she is a prostitute.  Why would you do that?"

"Hey, all men make mistakes.  All men have **needs**, and I'm one of them.  I'll do it with her."

"Lets just change the subject okay?  So how do we tell Bulma?"

"Verbally.  We could walk up to Yamcha and confront him.  He'll tell us some sort of crap.  Then we can call up Bulma or tell her in person."

"Hmm, sounds good."

"Why, thank you."

"Tell me Yajirobe, how long did it took you to think of this plan?"

A smile came over his face.  "It was in a dream."

"And what happen in the end of the dream?"

"I find myself with Bulma…thanking me…wanting to do anything for me…we end up in bed…our-"

"Cut it out Yajirobe!  You know that she'll never be in the same bed as you."

"Hey, it was a DREAM.  I want Maron.  How much money did you give her?"

"Oh god," Krillin rubbed his forehead.  "Lets just get off the subject, okay?"

"Fine, fine, fine, whatever." 

Author's notes: Heh, I needed Maron to be a prostitute, sorry if anyone likes her.  Should I give a sneak peek of what is happening in the next chapter or not?  Let me know.  So, what are you waiting for?  Please review!


	3. One After Another

Title: Disruption of Love

Chapter 3: One After Another

A/N: ^_^ Having Maron as a prostitute was funny, in my idea anyway.

Bulma sat on a wooden bench in a park.  Her blue eyes stared at the setting sun; its golden rays and reddish sky.  Slowly, a tear fell down her face.  Bulma took in a deep depressing sigh and closed her eyes.  "God, I'm in hell."  She mumbled to herself.  Her right palm touched her stomach and her left fingers continuously rubbed her forehead.  "Urgh, I don't feel too good…" with those words, Bulma laid on the bench with her eyes closed and her hands over lapping her chest to make her feel warmer.

~*~*~

"What do you mean?"  Yamcha's ruggy voice said over the phone.

"Exactly what I said," Mrs. Briefs said.  "Bulma isn't here-"

"But she should be!  She's been gone for hours!  Where is she?"

"Well Yamcha, you're asking the wrong person-"

"What?  You don't even know where your own daughter is?  That's unbelievable!"

"Yamcha, Bulma is a grown woman!  She is something called an _adult_.  Ever heard of that word before?  Because it seems you don't."

"Damn," Yamcha said, barely in a whisper.

"What was that young man?"

"Uh, nothin'!"

Click.  Mrs. Briefs pulled the phone away from her ear.  "I don't get how that young man can be with Bulma."  She put the phone back in its place.  Then she looked at Vegeta who was eating dinner.  She sat next to him.  Her mouth opened but she closed like if she didn't know how to put it in words.  Her mouth reopened.  "I think something is wrong with Bulma's life.  Her relationships maybe…  Vegeta, the two of you would be such a cute couple!"  Bulma's mom said with a large smile.

Vegeta stood up quickly off of his chair.  "You must be insane!"  He shouted down at her.  "I will not be with such-such a human!"

Mrs. Briefs clucked her tongue, something she rarely does when she's frustrated.  She quickly began to tap her fingers on the kitchen table.  "You know, the two of you  would be such a cute couple!"

Vegeta clenched his fists.  "Enough!"  He shouted.  With that he walked off.

~*~*~

A cold breeze blew strains of Bulma's hair into her face.  She groaned before waking up.  The first thing Bulma notice was the crescent moon right above her.  She sat straight up and then looked around her.  Her eyes shown fear.  "Where-where am I?"  The park scenery changed to a forest.  Bulma sat on the grass near a lake.  The moon reflected off of the water.  She couldn't spot the bench where she remembered laying upon.  "I must've walked during my nap.  But, this place…I have never seen it before…"

A/N: Now I'm practically changing the story.  But don't worry.  Vegeta and Bulma will end up together (hopefully .). 


End file.
